


Relief

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [26]
Category: A Single Man (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Gay Character, Drabble, Gen, Gen Fic, George Falconer Survives, POV Kenny Potter, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 12:23:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6469927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The morning after Kenny finds the gun. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own A Single Man.

Unwilling to open his eyes against the sun, Kenny pulls the blanket over his head and tries to wiggles himself into a comfortable position.

Through his fatigued mind, the word _gun_ causes him to pause.

A heartbeat later, he’s fully awake and fighting back dread while he carefully moves and establishes the gun is no longer against his shoulder. Leaping up, he searches the couch and floor.

“Kenny.”

Some of the fear halts, and when he turns to see Professor Falconer standing in the doorway, he can’t help but exhale.

“Listen, Kenny-”

“Could we talk over breakfast, sir,” he inquires.


End file.
